


The Language of Literature

by Starflight_Leader_of_the_Shattered_Ones



Series: Star’s Sanders Sides One Shots [5]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Library, Human AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26488582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starflight_Leader_of_the_Shattered_Ones/pseuds/Starflight_Leader_of_the_Shattered_Ones
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Star’s Sanders Sides One Shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1916302
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	The Language of Literature

Logan enjoyed coming to the library more than anything else. The books held worlds similar to our own, and world so fantastical one could only dream of being there. The characters sometimes felt more relatable than real people.

Of course, he could never share this with anyone he knew. His friends, Patton and Roman, were more extroverted and wouldn't understand. If that meant he spent much of his time in isolation, then so be it. He usually went there to be alone anyways.

It was when he met Virgil that he realized how much better it is to share his place of solitude with someone else.

He’d first found Virgil while browsing some of the shelves farther in the back for books he hadn’t read yet. Sitting on the floor reading with headphones on, he probably didn’t want to be hassled. Had he not been blocking a book he wanted, Logan would have left him alone. Unfortunately, life couldn’t be that simple.

Unsure of how to proceed, he ended up just staring uncomfortably at the boy until he looked up. He pulled his headphones onto his shoulders, allowing Logan to hear the music pouring from them. “I didn’t want to intrude on your reading, it’s just- you’re kind of blocking the shelf I need to get to.”

He moved aside so Logan could grab the book. "Don't usually see other people come back here."

"Yes, well, this is the only area I haven't been to yet. I'll go now." The boy, seeming satisfied with this put his headphones back on and went back to reading.

Despite what he'd just said, Logan stayed in the area. He didn't really see the point in going somewhere else since it was as good as any place. When the boy was getting ready to leave, he noticed Logan was still there. “I thought you were leaving.”

“This area is just as good as anywhere else in the library. Besides, I’ve never had the chance to explore this area.”

“Really? I’ve seen you come in a lot. Just like escaping from life?”

“I suppose that would sum it up fairly well. You come here often as well?”

“This is the only place I can get any sort of peace from my friends.”

“It is the same for me. May I ask your name?”

He hesitated for a moment, like he didn’t want to say, before responding, “Virgil.”

“Logan.”

“I’ll be seeing you around then?”

“I believe so.”

~0~

Since that day, Logan had started meeting Virgil in the library a lot more often. He was a little odd- he was known to hiss at people sometimes, and Logan had seen him sitting on top of the shelves more than once- but he was the first person that seemed to really understand him. At a point, he was mostly coming just to see Virgil every day he could.

His friends noticed how much he talked about Virgil and had started teasing him for it, saying things like how he totally had a crush on him. They claimed to be just joking but there was a little seriousness to it. Eventually, Logan did realize what he felt. Unfortunately, he was not good with feelings, and he spent a few days trying to figure out a good way to go about telling him.

At a loss of ideas, Logan threw a romance book at Virgil on one of his visits, then ran away, almost positive he was blushing. A moment later, Virgil had appeared in front of him, holding the book. “Do you want to explain?”

He shook his head, unable to find a verbal response.

“That’s alright,” he said, taking Logan’s hand. “I think I understand.”

The library had always been a special place for Logan. But now, for him, it was more than books and alone time. It was where he met his boyfriend, where he learned to accept his emotions, and where he had his first kiss.


End file.
